Hobie Brown (Clone) (Earth-616)
, , Julia Carpenter | Relatives = Hobie Brown (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Transamerica Pyramid / New U Headquarters, San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, head of security, inventor, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Clone of the Prowler created by the Jackal | PlaceOfBirth = New U Headquarters, San Francisco | Creators = Dan Slott; R.B. Silva | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 17 | Death = Prowler Vol 2 5 | Quotation = What am I even doing? I used to know. I used to be my own man. I used to do things on my own. Now I just follow orders, being led from place to place by other people. I've put my life in their hands. | Speaker = Prowler | QuoteSource = Prowler Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = After the new Electro Francine Frye almost killed the Prowler during his infiltration into New U Headquarters, the Jackal created a clone of him to work for New U Technologies as a spy within Parker Industries, alleging that he was the original simply brought back to life and convincing him to join his cause. The Jackal had the clone of Prowler become his head of security, with the main task of keeping an eye on the army of deceased supervillains of Spider-Man cloned by the Jackal. When New U's systems suffered numerous hacking attempts, Prowler was tasked with investigating their source. With the help of the cloned Madame Web, the Prowler found the hacker at Alcatraz Island, who turned out to be the new Madame Web and former teammate of Prowler, Julia Carpenter. Once he damaged Carpenter's systems, Prowler tried to convince her to join New U, but she rejected the offer and escaped. Right after collapsing due to the cellular decay that afflicted all of New U's clones, which kicked off due to Hobie having been unable to take the required pill to prevent it, Brown was found by Electro. Francine had been sent by the Jackal to recover the Prowler, however, the bad blood between them prompted her to take a shot at Hobie. In spite of his state of decay, Hobie managed to short circuit Electro and knock her out. Julia returned to Alcatraz island and, shocked by Hobie's state, helped him by bringing him back to San Francisco on a boat. Fortunately due to complications in the Jackal's plans, New U's base was abandoned, which didn't cause Madame Web problems when she brought Prowler back, allowing Brown to take the pills and recover. Julia tried to get him to stay behind while she infiltrated New U's new base at the Transamerica Pyramid, but Hobie ignored her and rejoined the Jackal's crew. By then, Spider-Man had been brought to the base by the Jackal in an attempt to convince him to join his side. When the hero refused, the Jackal had the army of villains attack him, but Prowler jumped into action to help him. Unfortunately, further developments in the Jackal's plans led to an audio frequency that accelerated the decay of the clones being broadcast across New U's base, which put Hobie's life at risk again. Using a sonic dampener built into his suit, the Prowler managed to slow down his decay and help out Spider-Man and some of his allies, namely Jean DeWolff, Spider-Woman and Scarlet Spider, in containing the army of villains, who had gone on a rampage as a consequence of their decay and threatened to devolve into carriers of the lethal Carrion Virus. When his condition worsened to the point he could barely stand, Spider-Woman insisted to leave Hobie hidden in an alley. The Carrion Virus outbreak was stopped by Spider-Man, as well as the clones' break down. However, Electro found Prowler and attempted to kil him. Madame Web, who had infiltrated the base, saved Brown's life, but he had to quickly repay the favor. When Francine began to electrocute Julia, Hobie jumped at her, pinned her to a wall, and punched her. An explosion ensued which knocked down Electro and fatally injured Hobie. Prowler collapsed on the ground and died in Julia's arms, dissolving afterwards. Following the Jackal's fall, his former associate Dr. Rita Clarkson directed Spider-Man and his allies to a sub-basement where New U kept in stasis all of their patients who had clones made of them, some of them whose conditions, afflictions or diseases had been cured with New U's procedures. One of these individuals was the real Hobie Brown. Soon after waking up, Hobie was informed about his deceased clone by Madame Web. When Hobie asked what was he like, Julia replied he had been good. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of his genetic template. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Pill Dependence: In order to avoid cellular degradation, Hobie has to ingest New U Pills daily. | Equipment = Prowler's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy casualties Category:Clones Created By Ben Reilly